Oliver & Company 2002
by Hazel73
Summary: An Oliver & Company Fantasia Rescuers Down Under Pinocchio multi crossover, that gave me the third place under the Animated Lust fan fic contest this year. - R&R please!


Oliver & Company 2002  
  
A Fantasia / Moulin Rouge / Oliver & Company / Pinocchio / Rescuers Down Under Multi Crossover  
  
Foreword  
  
This fic gave me the third place under the Animated Lust fan fic contest this year under the category Best Crossover.  
  
New York City  
  
We're starting in Central Park, where Timon and Pumbaa is discussing which insects that tastes best, then are we moving fast through 5th Avenue and Broadway.  
  
We end by the harbor by the Brooklyn Bridge, where Dodger and Rita are having their newly opened nightclub.  
  
The famous nightclub on five floors, is called Diamond City, is owned by Stromboli, and before was it Sykes' big warehouse.  
  
Stromboli shouts 'Welcome to Diamond City!' and 'Lady Marmalade' and 'Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friends' is booming out of the big loudspeakers.  
  
Bernard, Bianca and Francis are having a drink by the bar, while Dodger and his friends are out on the illuminated dance floor.  
  
The big crowd begins to cheer, as Dodger and Rita enter the stage, and sings 'We Could Be Heroes' and 'Your Song' while Bernard and Bianca then sings 'Sound Of Music'.  
  
As the show ended at 3 AM, was Dodger and Rita took a walk along the moonlit harbor in Battery Park.  
  
Spring was in the air, and the dog pair talked about their yearly circus musical, called The Elephant, that was played every summer in Central Park.  
  
Dodger said 'A circus company from Paris had called Stromboli, and told they want our show to play in Bois De Bologne this summer, and if everything goes well, we're going to travel around the whole Europe with our show!'  
  
Rita kissed Dodger and said 'That sounds really exciting! I always wanted to see what's outside the states!  
  
Rita continued 'But still I hope that somebody beside Stromboli would take over the nightclub, he is so flamboyant and rude, and he is having his good sides, and without him, we wouldn't live in luxury like this, now when Fagin has vanished without a trace.'  
  
As Stromboli told about the news to their friends, Tito said 'We're going to be rich and famous!' Bianca said 'I'm so excited with going back to Paris!'  
  
But the female kangaroo Faloo said 'But what if the show fails? We could end up on the streets again!'  
  
Then Dodger and Rita began to sing their version of 'The Pithc, Spectacular, Spectacular ' but that couldn't stop Faloo from wondering, if The Elephant show would fail.  
  
Paris  
  
June came, and Dodger and his crew traveled to Paris with their show aboard a Airbus, Stromboli and his crew arrived with the beautiful sight of Paris by sunset.  
  
The day after, the big circus tent was raised in the park, and the show of the evening was ready, and Rita said to Dodger 'I'm nervous! There are not alone many people, but the president is there too!'  
  
As the thousands of people had found their seat in the big circus, the arena got darkened, and there in the spotlight, was Stromboli entering the arena.  
  
The audience cheered, as Stromboli said welcome to the crowd, and Rita, Georgette and Bianca began to sing a medley of Pointer Sisters 'I'm So Excited' and DeBarge's 'Rhytm Of The Night'  
  
A group of hippos, elephants and alligators danced in the background, while a choreographed light show danced along.  
  
Dodger sang Savage Gardens 'Affirmation' while a giant mirror ball was spinning around, and the arena got lighted up in hundreds of colors, and as Georgette sang 'Perfect Isn't Easy' fifteen red, and giant heart shaped balloons felt down around her.  
  
After Bernard and Bianca had sung 'Come What May' Tito, were Einstein and Francis making a clown performance to the music of 'Dance Of The Hours'  
  
Thereafter was the audience getting up from their chairs, and they cheered, as Dodger and all his friends entered the arena, and kneeled.  
  
The Elephant show went well, both the audience and the press liked the show, and under the finale of the last show, Dodger and his friends sang Queen's 'The Show Must Go On' as a extra number.  
  
New York City  
  
As Stromboli and his crew came home to New York City Friday morning, was they holding free the rest of the weekend, and everybody was glad that the show in Paris went well.  
  
But nobody knew what Stromboli had of evil plans one night and he met up in his office with one of the rudest boys from Pleasure Island.  
  
Stromboli said to the boy 'Let's talk under four eyes!' while Jake sneaked up to the door, and heard on the conversation.  
  
Stromboli said to the boy 'Listen up! I want Dodger out of this show! He is raving up about me all the time! I hope you make it, or else!'  
  
Then was Jake running all he could to Dodger's dress room, and told about Stromboli's evil plan, but Dodger didn't believe Jake, and threw him out.  
  
While Dodger and Rita was singing 'We Could Be Heroes' on the stage were the boy finding a good place to hide.  
  
The boy fired tomatoes and stones with his slingshot after the dogs, while the audience got confused, while Dodger and Rita ran out of the stage.  
  
Then was Jake firing a boomerang after the boy that got hit, and felt to the floor, and Jake met Dodger and Rita.  
  
Dodger shouted 'You're right! Stromboli and his men are trying to ruin us! Now we're going to take care of Stromboli!'  
  
Stromboli was standing on the stage, and singing 'Tango De Roxanne' as the dogs and Jake sneaked up from behind.  
  
Jake threw a boomerang after the big man that got hit in the back, and Jake and his friends attacked Stromboli.  
  
Dodger told Stromboli to leave the nightclub, and tell the audience about his plans, and not come back, then Stromboli left the stage without a word, as the crowd cheered.  
  
Jake took Stromboli's place, and ran the nightclub with peace and harmony, and Stromboli didn't return in many years.  
  
Dodger and Rita got married, and got pups, Georgette and Speedy did the same, while The Elephant Show traveled around the globe with big success. 


End file.
